bigg_boss_13fandomcom-20200214-history
Claudia Ciesla
|hometown = Wodzislaw Slaski, Poland |occupation = Actress & Model |knownfor = Acting in Karma. |spouse = |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |SeriesFullName = Bigg Boss Hindi 3 |Year = 2009 |TimesNominated = 2 |NominationsReceived = 7 |TimesSaved = |Currently = Evicted |Currently1 = Evicted |Place = 6th |Days = 69 |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = ClaudiaCiesla |InstagramUserName = claudiaciesla }} is a contestant on Bigg Boss Hindi 3. She is actress from Germany who has appeared in films like Karma. Biography Born in Wodzisław Śląski, Poland, part of Silesia. Her father is Polish, her mother is German and she has two older sisters. Career Claudia Ciesla started modeling at the age of 15 working for shows involved in fashion and dancing. In March 2006, Ciesla won a subscribers poll on the internet websites of Auto Bild, Bild, Sat.1, T-Online and Kabeleins to give her first place as Germany's Super Girl 2006. In November 2007 she told in an interview, that she plans after her modelling career to become a tax consultant. In the touristic season of 2007–2008 Claudia Ciesla was representing the snowrichest tourist Ski-Village in the World, Damüls, Austria, as the Snow Queen 2008 and was showing up for various events, promotional appearances and photo shoots for magazines, advertising and brochures including a cover shoot for the magazine “MOTOR-Freizeit and TRENDS“ in Austria. In 2007 and again in 2008 she was appearing on the German Internet soap opera Beach House, playing Daisy Vandenburg. The New Indian Express reported that Ciesla is acting in a Bollywood film Karma along with leads Carlucci Weyant, Alma Saraci as part of an international filmcrew to be filmed in India. Film Director M.S. Shahjahan mentioned in an interview that there will be more assignments for Ciesla in Bollywood. In July 2008 Ciesla played "Claudia" in the Italian television sitcom Outsiders in Palermo, shot in Palermo. She played the role of a German journalist in the film 10:10 (directed by "Arin Paul"), together with Soumitra Chatterjee. Ciesla was the Brand Ambassador of the "Lovely Professional University". LPU also honoured her as "New promising foreign face in India". She also visited Thapar University for promotion of her Punjabi film during their technical fest Aranya. On 26 November 2009, Ciesla was awarded with the prestigious Karmaveer Puraskaar, which is iCONGO’s National People’s Award for Social Justice and Action, honouring concerned citizens who have led change. Past recipients of the Karmaveer Puraskar include Kajol, Alyque Padamsee, Rahul Bose, Remo Fernandes and M S Swaminathan. Ciesla participated in the reality show Bigg Boss 3. It began airing on 4 October 2009 on Colors with Amitabh Bachchan as the host. This was her first brush with Indian reality TV. She was evicted on day 68, after spending 10 weeks on the show. Player History - Bigg Boss Hindi 3) Post Bigg Boss, In December 2010 Claudia attended the TV show Zor Ka Jhatka: Total Wipeout shot in Buenos Aires, Argentina. It is the Indian celebrity version of Wipeout with Bollywood actor Shah Rukh Khan as the host. The show ended on 25 February 2011 with Kushal Punjabi as the winner, while Claudia Ciesla was the runner-up by 51 seconds, to come in second place. Claudia Ciesla has done her first item song "Balma" sharing screen space with Akshay Kumar in his film Khiladi 786. The song is composed by Himesh Reshammiya and the dancing is choreographed by Ganesh Acharya. Claudia Ciesla has appeared in the third part of a successful Bollywood franchise, Kyaa Kool Hain Hum 3. She was last seen dancing on a peppy number alongside Krushna Abhishek in the film Teri Bhabhi Hai Pagle. Nominations History Trivia References Category:1987 births Category:Bigg Boss contestants Category:Bigg Boss Hindi 3 Contestants Category:International Contestants Category:Film Stars Category:Actresses Category:Models Category:Dancers Category:Bigg Boss Hindi Category:6th Place